


Jojo: the new journey

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Battle, Crossover, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: One shot story. Giorno Giovanna and Josuke Higashikata are busy walking for nothing, until they get approached by a new, mysterious alien race. And yet they seem to have something linked.
Kudos: 4





	Jojo: the new journey

"Giorno Giovanna!"

"Oh, so here is brother Josuke. What a surprise."

Giorno Giovanna just had walked out from an ice cream shop, where he found Josuke Higashikata. Ah, yes, the young golden haired man, now a mafia lord, just met Josuke. They both bear the Joestar birthmarks.

"I'm so surprised that Mr. Joseph could outlive so many of his peers." Giorno joked.

"Indeed. I expect he'd die now, but he seems to be fine. Even he had fun in Arizona with his adoptive family members, such as Shizuka.

"Huh!"

"Alright, fuck it, Giorno. We have other things to do."

Sure, Giorno is the son of Dio. But since Dio used Jonathan's body, he became a Joestar. As for the result, they all belong to the same family bloodline. And yeah, Giorno had a lot of job to deal with.

As they were just busy bothering around a moment on its eventual quest to finish the work Jotaro gave them: collecting files about possible Stand Users to the Speedwagon Foundation in order to figure out other supernatural abilities and how to control it. However, in recent days, they also received warnings from Jotaro Kujo about a new threat.

"Hey, Giorno. Do you know the new from Jotaro that there is a looming threat from an unknown force?"

"Ah, yeah, I have received that before."

"Well, Jotaro did say about them. But we are not sure if they are ever real or not."

"Just be careful then."

Josuke's warning was never worthless. Giorno knew very well following several meeting with Josuke. He and Josuke took it carefully, and they had their reasons to be afraid of what's next.

The sky was getting darker and darker, implying a possible rain was about to come up. They soon tried to return home after finishing ice cream.

…

…

…

…

…

But, something didn't add up right. They just found that …

…

…

…

"Dust?"

Giorno, with a sensitive smell, was aware it was no normal dust. This dust happened when they were rushing back home. This told that there was a fishy thing about to happen.

Josuke was also aware of it.

"Is it …"

The fact that Jotaro warned them seemed to be legit. They found themselves surrounded with something abnormal. The sense and the way they act proved that they were quick to realize, the threat came very close to them.

"Let's go, Josuke! Move!"

The two found themselves in danger, as one man suddenly summoned a group of weird pseudo monsters, they appeared with varieties of image, but their type of power is based on alchemy.

These monsters came on, and, just as the man wandered about. He realized Josuke and Giorno or not, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was clear: more havoc, more fun. And he wanted to reclaim everything he believed to have been taken away.

"At last, I can revenge for Bavarian Illuminati. So, let's destroy everything!"

On the other hand, with Giorno and Josuke surrounded by these types of weird, unknown monsters with freaking appearance, their only goal was to breakout. All they had to do was just that.

"Did this son of a bitch challenge us only, or there is another motive?" Giorno questioned himself.

"No time of thinking here, Giorno." Josuke got closer to Giorno, where they were surrounded by a group of mysterious monsters. They seemed to be aware with this type of monster was.

"Well, I guess the dust here had something to do with." Giorno laughed: "Time to kill everything."

Giorno and Josuke suddenly turned their eyes, they quietly walked, yet surprised those unknown monsters with an ability that only they knew how to do.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"

"DORA DORA DORA DORA DORA!"

In a small corner of an unknown street, a blast happened as Giorno and Josuke managed to escape by jumping on the roof. There, they sought to go away from being encroached by these species.

"Son of a bitch, Jotaro was right!"

It appeared that they just destroyed a large number of mysterious monsters while running. However, they knew the time didn't wait, and they had to be immediately hurried to report for Jotaro and the Speedwagon organization. Josuke and Giorno therefore, just rushed away.

But of course, with a new development.

"These species are back here."

"Let's see how much they will take from our own Stands!"

"GOLD EXPERIENCE REQUIEM!"

"CRAZY DIAMOND!"

Both Josuke and Giorno summoned their stands and began the fight to avoid being killed by these monsters. As there was very few people willing to stay, Giorno and Josuke knew they had to be fast or they would be either destroyed as well, like some unlucky humans outside.

These monsters approached them, but Gold Experience Requiem and Crazy Diamond proved strong enough to wrestle their survival. They kept running, and shouting for the fight.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA!"

"DORA DORA DORA!"

Giorno and Josuke's power of insanity and ability proved effective in breaking the encircling of these monsters, as they fought like they had no other option for life. Giorno's cunning and brutal analysis, combined with physical strength of Josuke, provided a capable barricade to fend off against the threat of these species. They still ran, with many got destroyed by their powerful stands.

Josuke ran and Giorno used his requiem to plant trees, providing them their safe gate to escape away. They ran from roof to jumping to the ground, everything was done smoothly.

But it wasn't over yet.

Mischievous or not, certainly Josuke and Giorno did a good job breaking through. But as these monsters became more and more numerous, they could not just rely on their stands forever. They needed to cut off the line. They then ran into an empty street where everything was closed, and then hid into an empty corner of an apartment, trying to call for backup.

"Better contact to Jotaro and Speedwagon. It would be too much for us to stay here. Damn it!"

Giorno was fast to throw the phone to Josuke. And Josuke wasn't hesitated to make immediate contact. This was their only choice.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

After 30' of waiting, when Josuke and Giorno found that there was no more imminent danger, they started to receive aids from a helicopter by Speedwagon Foundation. Both Giorno and Josuke were quick to hold the wire, and got carried away.

"Fuck, never see this type of alien race before." Josuke breathed: "At least, we're safe. Lucky for us, our stands are strong enough to overcome."

"I doubt it. We're not sure who the perpetrator behind the apocalypse. So better get out and report to Jotaro."

"You're right."

…

As Giorno and Josuke were on their way back to the Speedwagon Foundation's headquarter, a phone response from Jotaro went to their phone. By this point, Jotaro had found the reason.

"Is that you, Giorno and Josuke?"

"Yes, yes, what? What now? Do you know this type of alien? We have encountered them. Our stands are able to withstand, but I'm afraid we don't know how many." Josuke asked.

"Yes, I know." From the other headphone, Jotaro told to Josuke: "This race, they're known as … Noise."

"Noise?" Josuke was surprised. He had never heard about them before: "But … who are the noises?"

"A type of an unknown alien race, started to be reported in recent years." Jotaro responded, direct and calm: "However, it seems like their opponents are not us."

"Huh?" Giorno was surprised, hearing from the phone too: "So, who're their enemies?"

"It seems like they just thought you were normal human with no special abilities until your stands evoked." Jotaro noticed: "So that's why they were surprised to see you could fight and withstand. Your stands did match them, and managed to hold them away."

"Sure. But, if their attention was not us, then … who?" Josuke questioned it as well, and, as their helicopter kept going …

…

…

…

…

…

In somewhere else, far and unknown, underground, a surprising woman reported to a big man.

"Mr. Genjuro, it seems like two men with unknown specific powers had proven too strong for those noises. They took all of them down."

The woman reported, as it screened the camera revealing that during the clashes in the street, Giorno Giovanna and Josuke Higashikata used their stands, smashing each noises and turned them into dusts easily without even touching close on them. However, since the stands were totally invisible to normal people, they could not analyze what type of their power Giorno and Josuke had.

"Two men, with unknown supernatural powers, wrestled to survive and cut off from being followed by noises? These people are totally abnormal." The man, Genjuro nodded.

"We have analyzed their names. The first one is Josuke Higashikata, a very tall man. He appeared in Louvre for a case before. But we are not clear what is his occupation." The other man responded.

"True. The other man is Giorno Giovanna, infamous for commanding a group of brutal mafia force that makes name in Europe. He took power of the mafia force in mysterious circumstances, but it appeared he took it when he was young. He came from Italy." The woman followed.

Then, the man, red-haired Genjuro, just watched out. He realized these men had some power that extended beyond knowledge. But he was uncertain if they could be allies or enemies, so he was skeptical.

"Giorno Giovanna and Josuke Higashikata, possessing power that is unimaginable. Stronger and more powerful than even we have seen, much, much stronger from the gear power. Seems like we need to watch out, not confronting, but not trusting them."

"Certainly, yes. We'll not trust them." The woman followed the order. And so was the man. Here, Genjuro, the unknown man, went on to ask another person.

"Elfnein, can you analyze their type of power?"

"Ah, I have never seen their power before, but, given how they battled the noises, I'm certain they are something more powerful than imagination." Elfnein, a small girl from a lab, recognized it.

"Very well. Time to talk to Tsubasa over it. We have a job to do."

…

…

…

…

…


End file.
